Triangle trouble
by Anime.97.gurl
Summary: The normal Sora x Taichi x Matt story. But with my special twist! Yaoi is involded.
1. Chapter 1

**You peoples its me, XOXO Anime gurl. (Just kidding…) **

**So this is my first Tai x Matt story. I hope it goes well. I decided not to make It a simple one-shot or a long story either. We will see how it will end when we cross that's bridge.**

**Anyway, without further trouble, our story:**

* * *

_Is it so bad to want to have something someone else wanted?_

_Is it so bad to want to have this person more than anyone else?_

_Is it wrong, if the person that you loved was your best friend?_

_Is It that terrible if your heart burns whenever a word escapes his mouth?_

_Is it wrong to curse their lover because you know you would love them better than the other person could even dream of loving?_

"Of course it is." Tai muttered.

He walked out of the classroom. He started to make his way through the seemly endless hallway. Hoping that it might calm him in a way. He was feeling especially depressed this morning, because he had figured out that for once in his life he was truly in love. Most girls (and guys) are usually happy or excited when they figure this out. This was not the case for Tai, who right now would like nothing more but to be struck died at this very moment. _It just had to be him. It couldn't be some other guy. It had to be him, Matt._ Of course, there was nothing really bad about this. Tai didn't care if he was made fun of for being gay. The thing that was going to be an issue was the fact that Matt was not single. In fact not only was he taken, but he was taken by Tais other friend, Sora.

"Oh man!" Tai cried. He cursed at himself and his feelings toward his blonde friend.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Tai realized that he had feelings for him. It was the time when the feelings felt the strongest. Before, he could have made his move at anytime. The two friends to have a very deep relationship. That with one push, could turn into a romantic kind. However, Tai had never even tried to make the push. Now that love had been snatched from Tai. It now had a new owner, and her name was Sora.

* * *

Almost as he had summoned them, down the hall came Matt and Sora. Sora was clinging to Matt's arm and laughing about something she say that supposed to be "funny". Tai who had never really understood girls stood dumbfounded. Matt, who didn't seem to mind her, was smiling back at her. He had one of his true smiles, the ones that you're lucky if you even look at one of them. They looked like a true couple, the kind of couple that was in their honeymoon stage. Even though they were only young adults. Sora and Matt had that kind of bliss which added grace to their relationship.

Anger rushed to Tais face. He was annoyed. _How come that slut gets to have MY Matt! _Tai though. Then he quickly regretted it. He liked Sora; she was one of his most trusted friends. In reality, all of the digi-kids have become really close to him. Although, out of all of them, Matt and Sora were his two favorites. Even though she had taken the one she loved._ Why, why can't she find some other guy to like? Some other guy that she can play with and tell stupid stories to? _Tai looked down to the ground. He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings. Both Matt and Sora were his friends and he should be supported them. Not wanting to take Sora and stab her 100 times and to rape Matt. _I wonder if he would like it…._

"Hey Tai what are you up to?" Sora asked.

Sora's cheerful voice broke Tai away from his normal broadcast of perverted things. Her hair looked especially pretty today. She had a bright look in her eyes. She was completely in love, this much was obvious. Everything that seemed to gleam about her, made Tai want to slap her. Envy filled his veins. _No Tai, not right here not right now! _Tai warned himself.

"So guys what are you guys up to?" Tai asked.

He slapped a fake smile on his face. It was killing him inside, but for his best friend and his crush, he would have to endure it.

Matt seemed to notice the dilemma that was going on with Tai. "Hey Sora can you leave us alone for a while. I think that I would like to talk to my friend Tai over here."

"Ok, Matt-kun!" Sora said as she kissed Matt on the cheek.

_Oh come one! Now she's just asking for it! Come on Tai, how about one slap? Huh? I'm sure that it won't hurt her…that much… _Don't you ever shut up, Tai said to the evil part of his brain.

Matt smiled. As if he was enjoying the little war that was going on with Tai. Tai had always been a bit strange to him. Even though they have had a couple fights, they were still good friends.

"Hey dude, don't kill yourself!" Matt laughed.

"Shut up!" Tai yelled defensively. He had always been the leader-ish type, which is a hard habit to break off from.

"Ok so what's eating you? Sora may not notice it, but I think your cursing her with your death glares." Matt laughed.

"Its, it nothing Matt." Tai choked out._ If only you know what was REALLY going on. How I REALLY felt._

"Nothing? Or is it something? Something really big, something you want to tell me?"Matt asked. He had a strange look in his face. It seemed suggestive. As if Matt knew exactly what was going through Tais mind.

Tai started to get nervous. "I, I have nothing that I am hiding. I am telling you everything!!!" Tai started to babble. Tai began to blush furiously.

"Oh, how sad, I thought you were going to tell me that you loved me. Darn I was really hoping you would do it." Matt said. He truly looked disappointed. He was suddenly serious.

Slowly he moved his head, and cupped Tais chin.

"Matt what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"What you wanted me to do for a very long time." Matt responded.

* * *

**What will our poor Tai-kun do now? **

**Well I'll tell you when I figure it out…**

**^^' Anyway, if you liked it, please review….**


	2. When opportunity strikes

**Yo, it's me, Anime gurl. I am so sorry it took my years to write the nest chapter. **

**But, to make it up I have made it over 2,000 words! I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything except for a couple Digimon posters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**When opportunity strikes.**

Matt's face came in closer until there was only an inch separate from their faces. Tai suddenly fell into his gaze. He also brought his face closer. Their lips were almost together. Ready to do the bidding that their two owners have chosen for them.

Suddenly Matt pulled away laughing. "What the heck man! You almost acted as if I was going to kiss you!"

"Wait, What?" Tai asked. He had a lost look on his face. As if the reality laid before him didn't seem to make sense.

"What do you mean 'what'? Did you seriously think that I was going to kiss you?" Matt asked. A smirk laid on his all-knowing face.

"Of course not. I mean, why in the world would you kiss me? Besides, I don't want you ugly lips toughing mine." Tai defended himself. Although, the blush still stayed on his face, which seemed to doubt the words that were coming out of Tais mouth.

"Of course. I bet you were just faking that gaze right? You faked that look of lust in your eyes, right?" Matt asked.

Tai did not want to play with him. Not right now. Not after he had made his discovery. "Whatever Matt. I have something important to take care of..."

"Right, you have to yell at yourself for not kissing me…" Matt started

"Shut up Matt." Tai said. Although deep in the back of his brain he knew that he would do that.

Tai walked away. He disappeared into the long halls. Never looking back once, as if he was saying "Even though you have taken half my pride, I still have some dignity left!"

_Oh Tai, how much I love playing with you. _Matt smirked.

Matt walked out of the building. _As much as I love playing with you, I feel sad that I can never play with you the way I want to…_

Matt had always like Tai. Since their first adventure in Digimon. He always admired him for his ability to speak his mind, and his leadership skills. But, really, he just liked Tai, because he was Tai. The fun loving brown hair guy who made everything and everyone better. Something that he himself has never been good at, he always hide behind his sophisticated mask. He would even give Tai a lot of chances with him. He would make the hook up easier and all Tai would have to do is make a move, a small on, one that didn't require much of the hardhead guy. But there was a problem. That was simply that his brown hair crush liked another person. None other than the wonderful orange haired queen, Sora.

Sora always took his attention. She would always be with him. And he would always be the one to save her. Even to this day, while he was trying to talk to him, Tai only noticed Sora. Tai just stared at her. As if he wanted to tell her something. Before he used to despise Sora. He decided to date her, only to make her suffer. But he could never do that. Even though he didn't truly love her, that doing that evil act wouldn't be right. Even if she has taken his lover, he knew that she didn't deserve something like that. No one should be treated like that. He also knew if he dumped her, Tai would be all over her. Then they would date and he would lose both Tai and Sora. He couldn't let that happen. It would be simpler to just date the girl, than to let Tai, his true lover, have her.

If he liked Tai, then why doesn't he make a move, you must be wondering. Well, to put it in simple terms, Tai is dense. No matter how much he would love to be with him, it would be impossible. The message could never get to him. Even now, as they are almost young adults, density never seems to leave the young brunette.

To make things easier for everyone. Matt plays with Tai little games. They are the only way that he could get close to him without seeming weird. He always has to pull away before he can do anything. This action kills him inside, but he doesn't want to ruin their relationship.

As Matt walked out of school, he let out a sigh. He just wanted this to end and for him to be with Tai. But he knew that this was not possible. Maybe that's why they always say that love triangles are like a nightmare. Matt wished that he could just wake up, but that was not able to happen.

Matt walked into his house. His mother took one look at his face and asked why it looked so flushed. But Matt shrugged her off. He knew that he could never trust anyone with his secret. He walked slowly to his room. He quickly changed and took a shower. The hot water felt good on his skin. The more he scrubbed his skin, the more he felt as if his sin was being washed away like his skin. By the time he had finished he was basically all red.

Soon he was dried up and doing his homework. He wanted to b his little brother's example, so he tried hard to get good grades.

Suddenly the phone rang. Matt got up to pick it up. Most of the time, when the phone rang it was for him anyway.

"Hey Matt…"said a very familiar voice.

"Oh hey Sora, why did you call me?" Matt asked. Sora would usually call him, most of the time with useless information.

"I can't believe you would do something like this, Matt," Sora said. It seemed as if she was crying.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Matt asked.

"Don't act as if you don't know! You like someone else!!!" Sora yelled.

"What? Who?" Has she discovered my secret? Oh no, now what will I do Matt thought.

"Don't act as if you don't know! Mimi told me everything! You have been two-timing us! I never want to see you again! I am switching schools! Don't ever think of seeing me ever again!!! Go away and never return!" Sora cried.

The line went died. His former girlfriend had hung up. Never to call again.

_What the heck? Mimi? Mimi?!?! I don't like Mimi! I haven't even been that close to her! I don't even like her! What does she mean I have been two-timing her with Mimi?? _Matt wondered.

There seemed to be so many questions, but no one was there to answer any of them. After a while, Matt tried to focus back on his work. But it was impossible. His recent girlfriend has just broken up with him. There is no way he'll be able to concentrate. He decided that he would call Mimi himself and figure out the mystery. He quickly called Mimi. The phone line was busy. But Matt had his sight fixed on figuring out just what is going on.

Finally he gave up on calling. He got up and decided to walk to Mimi's. He wasn't going to rest until he figured out why she decided to shame him. He didn't care much if Sora broke up with him, but he couldn't stand it if people talked trash about him. He was annoyed and wanted answers.

When he finally got to Mimi's house, it was already late afternoon.

He rang the doorbell. Soon enough, the pick haired girl opened the door. When she saw Matt, she panicked. She tried to close the door. But Matt stopped the door before he could close it.

"Ok Mimi, do you mind telling me what you told Sora?" Matt asked.

By that time, Mimi started to bawling. "I , I am sorry, it's just I was so jealous! I love you, too! Why do you love Sora and not me? I have more fashion sense!!! I am nicer and I could be a better girlfriend!!! Why her, why not me!!"

The rest of the words were babbled. The waterworks continued until Matt calmed her down and then left quickly. He didn't know what to do know. Why did those girls have to be like leeches and want him so much! And how come a lot of people want him and he can't get one simple brown hair colored boy to love him back?

He walked home again. Annoyance filled him. When he got there he started his homework again, it was already 8 p.m. Matt was annoyed but he decided to continue his normal schedule and leave the rest up to tomorrow.

Suddenly the phone rang again. Matt just wanted to let it ring until it wore it left off. But he got annoyed after the 7th ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Matt!" A familiar happy voice sad.

_Well if it isn't my little friend. _"Hey, Tai, So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just want help with my homework."

"Well then, why don't you just come over to my house?"

"No, I couldn't. I would make a mess or something. I would be kind of sad if I made your mother cleanup."

"Don't worry, if you break something YOU can clean it! But seriously come over! I really want you to!" _I have a pretty crappie day and you're the only own who can change it for the better! _

"Well, ok. I'll walk and be over your house in like 10 minutes."

"Perfect."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Matt hung up. He felt a bit better. He knew that even if he couldn't have him, he could still play with him. That guy always makes things very interesting.

Besides now that Sora had change schools, that means that Tai can't be with her. Which also means that the person who CAN be with tai, is him. He has waited for a long time to pin down Tai. Now , the opportunity has sprung, and Matt will not let it go.

Matt didn't want to be some cold, but today, too much crap has happened. He was not about to miss an opportunity even if all the things prior to it has been like Heck.

Matt went indie his closet and put on a very cool dark blue shirt with weird patterns on it. He put of his baggy pants, and when to the bathroom. There, he combed his hair. He made himself look the best he could, while trying not to over-do it.

Soon the doorbell rang.

Matt went down stairs to open the door. He quickly alerted his parents that it was a study buddy and that they would only work for a while. In a matter of seconds, Matt was downstairs and opened the door to the brown haired dude in.

They quickly went up to Matt's room. As soon as the door was locked and Matt was sure that no one could hear within an earful, he spoke. He didn't want anyone else to interfere with his private time with his secret lover.

"Hey, so how are you?" Matt asked.

"No bad. What happen to you? You seem pale… did something happen? "

"It's just silly situation. Everything will work out in the end and everything."

"Oh. So do you mind giving out some details? Or would you prefer to be secretive and stuff, like you always are?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it." _Although, I know that you will figure it one way or another. But I am glad that you care, Tai._

"Maybe you should tell Sora..."

"Oh, don't worry, Sora already knows. In fact she's the one who made the decision." _Might as well tell him. Better me than Mimi or Sora who will twist the facts against me._

"Sora? You don't mean..."

"Yep. And she says that's she'll never see me again."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, its not your fault. But you know you can help me feel better…" _That's right Tai, ask what you can do to make me feel better. Ask me so that I can get what I want._

"By what?" Tai asked, still as dense as ever.

Matt smirked. Tai had just fallen into his trap and he was not going to let in out of it…

* * *

**The end. At least for this chapter.**

**I decided to show Matt's feelings this time. Because that way you could see the twist.**

**I am thinking of write a chapter more or two.**

**If you wish for longer chapters or another chapter coming faster, please review. One comment makes me work faster!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
